


let's finish (what we started)

by SmugglerofSass



Series: only what he takes with him [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cute off to the side story, inspired by two different bastille songs at once, post to share the burden with her, post-war cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugglerofSass/pseuds/SmugglerofSass
Summary: A quiet moment after the battle, atop the Falcon's hull.





	let's finish (what we started)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in an attempt to break the writer's block over "to share the burden with her." Takes place after that part ends.

_ the future’s in our hands and… _

They lay in a nest of blankets on the Falcon’s hull, watching fireworks and flaming debris fall through the atmosphere. Night had fallen hours before but the party continued to go, fires still burning, people still laughing, dancing, drinking, sobbing. 

In their nest, the rest of the party seemed distant, background noise to the movement of fingers, the motion of lips. They were still fully clothed though fatigues had been exchanged for shipboard clothes, warm, worn sweatshirts their defense against the cold night air. 

“You know, this isn’t the end?” She offered, turning to settle better against his side. He said nothing, just nodded, lips pressed against the crown of her head. “I don’t want them to pull me from the front lines now that the Emperor is dead.” 

“So don’t let them. It’s your fight more than ‘most anyone, Lei. You deserve to be there to finish it.” 

“We’re so close,” she sighed. 

He moved to hover over her, suddenly intense. “I’d do anything for you if you said the word. Go anywhere, take you anywhere, do anything,  _ find  _ you anything…” He trailed off seeing the look on her face. She smiled, small and sad, cupped his cheek. “Oh, Han…”

The need to cry flared sharp in his chest, stinging his eyes, and he ducked his head, tucking it against her chest. “I’d give it all back to you, if I could. Every bit of it, Lei. I’d do anything, I’d-”

She cupped his chin, moving his face so he met her eyes once again. “I don’t need you to Han, I don’t  _ want _ you to. This is enough,” she gestured in a wide arc around them, before cupping his chin again. “ _ You’re  _ enough, Han.” He started to bow his head again before thinking better of it and surging up to kiss her, deep, intense. 

“I love you, Gods, do I love you, Leia.” He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes for a moment. 

“I know,” she responded, breaking into a triumphant grin. “I love you too, Han.” They snuggled back into their nest, for a moment relaxed and worry-free. Tomorrow would be a new dawn. Tomorrow, what ever came next, they would face together. 

_ …we will never be the same again _

 


End file.
